FEBRUARY
by angstpoem
Summary: I don't have special words for this fict. More exactly i dont know what i should type for the summary. If you'd like, just read it with your 'heart'. ANGST is my favourite genre. I dont need your flame and unnecessary word. But i need your review :v. lets be a nice 'human'. JAEDO. Jaehyun and Doyoung.


**FEBRUARY**

 _ **February 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **2015\. Winter**_

Doyoung adalah tipe orang yang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan hal-hal baru. Seperti saat ini, ia sedang bekerja di sebuah _coffe shop_ bernuansa manis dengan perpaduan warna krim dan coklat muda yang sedikit gelap. Ia senang bisa bekerja disini karena beberapa faktor tertentu seperti; ya, tempat ini memang manis, suara didihan kopi yang di seduh dengan aroma lembutnya yang membelai setiap saraf di hidung mu, lalu pegawai lainnya yang ramah dan _owner_ nya yang sangat menghargai setiap karyawan atau karyawati. Ya, Doyoung tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk beradaptasi dengan semua itu karena ia pikir seluruh perjalanan hidupnya adalah hal-hal normal yang tidak sulit untuk disesuaikan.

 _TING!_

Remaja itu baru saja menutup pintu keluar tempat ia biasa bekerja sembari membawa tas yang ada di punggung. Ini sudah pukul sembilan dan memang sudah waktunya bagi Doyoung untuk pulang. Bosnya memberikan jam kerja dari jam 06.00-08.30 malam saja karena Doyoung masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA.

"Salju turun lagi ya?" Doyoung mengeratkan jaket hangatnya lalu melangkahkan kaki diatas rute menuju rumah. Ia berjalan dengan tenang menuju arah pulang, dengan sabar menunggu bus datang dan lebih bergegas saat ia turun di pemberhentian. Ini sudah semakin sepi dan Doyoung semakin menambah kecepatan sebisa mungkin karena Seoul sedang dalam perbincangan hangat akan kejahatan di kegelapan malam kota ini.

BUGH

"ARGH!"

Doyoung hampir terlonjak saat melihat jauh di depannya terdapat seseorang yang di keroyok sekitar 4 orang pria dewasa berjas hitam. Ia bahkan sedikit meringis saat melihat bagaimana kasarnya orang-orang itu bertindak. Tidak ingin ketahuan, Doyoung bersembunyi di balik tempat pembuangan sampah yang cukup besar dan memperhatikan semuanya dari sana.

Setelah beberapa menit Doyoung bersembunyi, para pengeroyok tadi meninggalkan seseorang yang terkapar lemah. Doyoung kira mereka akan langsung meninggalkan korban tersebut detik itu juga. Ternyata, salah satu di antara mereka memberi satu tendangan lagi dan yang satu lagi mengucapkan kalimat kasar. Apapun alasan mereka melakukan hal tersebut, Doyoung sangat tidak menyetujuinya. Ia terus mengamati orang-orang tadi hingga mereka pergi jauh dengan sebuah mobil hitam. Setelah itu, Doyoung dengan cepat mendekati korban keroyokan tadi dan melihat bagaimana pria itu benar-benar terluka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab karena terakhir kali pria tersebut melihat ke arah Doyoung, ia langsung pingsan. Sedikit panik, Doyoung memutuskan untuk membawa pria ini pulang kerumahnya karena tidak tega. Gila saja, saat ini sedang musim dingin, lelaki korban keroyokan sepertinya bisa mati kedinginan. Jadi, Doyoung memaksakan diri membopong tubuh yang ia yakini jauh lebih besar dari pada dirinya itu hingga sampai menuju rumah. Mungkin, ini akan membuat pundak Doyoung sedikit kesakitan sehabis membawa pria tersebut.

 _ **[February]**_

Semua yang aku rasakan hanyalah hangat. Bahkan, aku tidak merasakan tubuh ku seperti hancur dan pecah seperti saat mereka menendang, memukul atau bahkan menginjak ku dengan bringas. Aku tidak merasakan sakit yang berasal dari luka di sudut bibir ku atau nyeri ngilu akibat lebam.

Yang benar-benar aku rasakan hanyalah sebuah kehangatan. Ku buka mata perlahan dan yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah sebuah kamar yang berurukuran sedang berwarna putih berpadu _baby blue_ dengan aroma segar yang ringan menyerbak. Aku bangkit dari posisi baring dan mendapatkan sebuah handuk kecil yang sedikit kering jatuh dari dahi ku. Apa aku habis di kompres? Aku berpikir sembari menebar pandangan dan mendapatkan sebuah memo kecil di nakas yang berada di samping kasur.

"Ughh..." aku merasakan sakit mendera beberapa bagian tubuh ku saat ingin mengambil kertas tersebut. Ku coba untuk bergerak lebih halus hingga akhirnya memo itu berhasil aku raih.

 _Sudah bangun? Cobalah berjalan ke dapur jika kau mampu. Aku sedang memasak. Jangan memaksakan diri._

Secarik kertas kecil ini berhasil membuat ku menaikan alis—tanda bahwa aku kurang menangkap maksud dari surat ini. Kenapa aku jadi agak lamban berpikir? Apa ada masalah dengan otak ku akibat tadi malam? Ahhh! Aku tidak peduli! Ku baca sekali lagi suratnya dan TING!

Aku bangun perlahan sembari menahan sedikit nyeri. Aku keluar dari kamar dengan perlahan dan dapat aku lihat sebuah ruang tengah yang tidak terlalu besar, sederhana namun sangat kemas, bersih dan nyaman dengan sebuah TV ukuran sedang dan beberapa perabotan lain. Mata ku juga sedikit silau karena sinar matahari pagi yang sedikit lebih cerah memasuki ruangan melalui jendela yang tertutup. Aku menarik nafas dan mencium aroma yang hangat dan lezat dari arah dapur. Aku mengikuti aromanya dan saat aku berhenti, aku melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan meja dapur.

"Maaf, permisi?"

Aku dapat melihat ia sedikit terperanjat karena suara ku. Perlahan, ia berbalik. Aku dapat melihat bagaimana ia menciptakan sebuah senyuman cerah saat itu juga.

"Hei! Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaan mu? Apa baik-baik saja? Apa masih sakit?" tanya lelaki yang ada di depan ku ini. Ia benar-benar banyak bertanya. Cerewet sekali.

"Aku, baik-baik saja." Dapat ku lihat ia menghela nafas lega. Setelah itu, ia meminta ku duduk di depan meja makan kecil berkaki pendek dan meminta maaf karena ia hanya punya meja seperti ini.

"Ah iya, nama ku Doyoung, Kim Doyoung. Siapa nama mu?" oh, namanya Doyoung ya? Nama yang bagus. Ia masih tersenyum manis dengan rona samar dikedua pipinya.

"Nama ku Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun." Jawab ku pada akhirnya.

"Jaehyun, makan lah. Ini, nasinya masih hangat, cepat di makan, nanti dingin. Ini juga ada sup, sayurnya, dan ini lauknya. Ayo dimakan! Jangan malu-malu." Ia benar-benar cerewet dengan nada bicaranya yang tenang dan halus. Ck!

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan kecil ku membuat Doyoung berhenti makan saat itu juga. Ia menatap ku kebingungan?

"Kenapa, kau menolong ku?" tanya ku dengan sedikit datar dan suara yang rendah. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Menelan makanan tersebut dengan pelan lalu merendahkan sumpit.

"Aku, menolong mu, ya karena aku ingin menolong mu." Jawab Doyoung pada akhirnya dengan senyuman manis(lagi). Entah kenapa, melihat senyuman dan mata bulatnya yang lucu, membuat ku kagum. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama. Membuat ku berpikir bahwa orang yang ada di hadapan ku saat ini adalah seorang malaikat.

 _ **[February]**_

 _ **February 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **2015**_

Saat itu, Doyoung sedang duduk. Duduk diam memandang hamparan salju yang begitu indah dari jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 gedung sekolah. Ia selalu seperti ini. Duduk diam, tenang dan kalem di bangkunya sendirian. Selalu seperti ini setiap harinya bagi Doyoung. Seolah ia enggan untuk bergabung dengan siswa-siswi lainnya di kelas untuk bercanda. Bersikap seolah-olah ia menyukai dan menikmatinya walaupun tidak ada satu orang 'pun yang tahu pasti.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Doyoung menghela nafas sejenak. Suara itu membuatnya jengah karena telah merusak momen indahnya memperhatikan salju di luar sana. Namun, setelah ia memproses suara tersebut secara lebih teliti, suara tadi membuatnya mengingat...

"Hai Doyoung! Kita satu sekolah ya ternyata?" Doyoung kaget bukan main saat melihat Jaehyun tiba-tiba ada di kelasnya. Lalu mendudukan tubuh tinggi itu di atas bangku tepat di sebelah Doyoung.

"Jaehyun?" Doyoung malah membuka mulutnya dengan matanya yang tampak terkejut dan berkedip-kedip.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Doyoung lagi. Ia tampak tidak mengerti dengan situasi karena terbawa suasana kaget. Akhirnya, Jaehyun menghadap ke arah Doyoung. Memperlihatkan lambang sekolah di bagian dada kanan seragamnya yang sama dengan milik Doyoung dan sebuah _name tag_ di dada kiri.

"Kau...?" tanya Doyoung berusaha memastikan. Jaehyun kemudian mengagguk-angguk semangat dan menggenggam tangan kanan Doyoung yang lebih kecil jika di bandingkan dengan tangannya yang besar. Membuat remaja berwajah kelinci itu merona secara samar di pipi kiri dan kanannya.

"Aku sekolah disini! Satu kelas dan satu bangku dengan mu!" ujar Jaehyun dengan semangat. Doyoung menyimpulkan senyum dengan perlahan.

"Benarkah?". Jaehyun kembali menggagguk dengan sangat antusias lalu memeluk Doyoung saat itu juga. Membuat jantungnya serasa lari marathon karena perlakuan Jaehyun.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Doyoung merasakan hal yang tidak normal terjadi pada hidupnya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya.

 _ **[February]**_

 _ **September 12**_ _ **nd**_ _ **2015\. Autumn**_

"Doyoung!" Aku menoleh saat seseorang memanggil ku. Ah, ternyata Ten. Aku dengan segera meletakan pesanan _customer_ di mejanya dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk menikmati pesanan. "Ada apa Ten?" tanya ku sembari berjalanan menghampirinya. Aku bisa melihat betapa sibuknya ia melakukan tugas karena pelanggan hari ini cukup ramai. Ditambah lagi, salah satu pegawai hari ini tidak dapat masuk karena sakit.

"Tolong kau urusi ya soal antar-mengantar pesanan? Kun sedang sakit, kita jadi kekurangan pelayan." Ujar Ten menjelaskan. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Dimana pesanan selanjutnya?" tanya ku.

"Taeil _hyung_ sedang menyiapkannya di belakang. Kau bisa _check._ " Jelas Ten dan aku berjalan menuju dapur. Lihatlah, para peracik kopi sedang sangat sibuk menyiapkan berbagai pesanan.

"Doyoung, antar ini ke meja nomor 07!" seru Taeil _hyung_ dan aku dengan sigap meraih nampan tersebut dan mengantar pesanan itu ke meja nomor 07. Aku berjalan sedikit lebih cepat namun tetap hati-hati.

"Silahkan di nikmati ya."

TINGG~

Aku menoleh saat mendengar lonceng di pintu berdenting.

DEG!

Aku terkejut bukan main karena melihat siapa yang telah masuk ke dalam _cafe_. Orang itu tersenyum dan melambai pada ku dengan begitu cerah. Jantung ku langsung berdegup tak karuan lagi setiap saat aku bertatap muka dengannya. Perasaan yang menurut banyak orang adalah hal yang salah namun terasa sangat benar untuk ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jae?" tanya ku saat Jaehyun sudah berdiri tepat di depan ku. Ia tampak mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi _cafe_ ini dan melihat mu. Apa ada yang salah?" Jaehyun balik bertanya dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat ku gugup bukan main. Apa maksudnya?

"T—tidak Jaehyun— _ah._ " Jawab ku kemudian. Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan suasana _cafe_ memang masih cukup ramai.

"Ah Jaehyun, kau duduklah dulu. Pesan apa?" aku meraih buku catatan kecil di saku belakang. Bersiap untuk mencatat apa saja yang akan lelaki ini pesan.

"Aku ingin _Ice Cream Cake_ satu, dan _latte_ satu. Bisa?" Aku mencatat apa yang Jaehyun katakan lalu mengangguk. Aku mempersilahkannya duduk dan aku pergi menuju tempat pemesanan.

"Ten, ada seorang pelanggan memesan satu _Ice Cream Cake_ dan satu gelas _Latte._ "

"Meja nomor?"

Aku berbalik mengecek meja Jaehyun. "Nomor delapan." Setelah mendengar jawaban ku, Ten mengangguk. Aku juga melanjutkan pekerjaan ku yang lain. Beberapa menit berlalu, pesanan Jaehyun selesai.

"Ini, _Ice Cream Cake_ dan _Latte_." Ujar ku sembari meletakan pesanannya di atas meja.

"Doyoung, kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Aku? Jam setengah sembilan. Ada apa?"

Jaehyun melirik jam digital di tangan kirinya. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggu mu pulang." Ujarnya kemudian. Membuat ku benar-benar kaget. Mungkin, aku berlebihan. Tapi, atas dasar apa Jaehyun menunggu ku pulang?

" _Mwo_?!"

"Sekitar 20 menit lagi kau selesai bekerja. Jadi, aku akan menunggu mu pulang."

Aku akan bertanya lagi jika saja Ten tidak memanggil ku untuk mengantar pesanan selanjutnya.

Jadi, pada malam itu, aku dan Jaehyun pulang bersama setelah pekerjaan selesai. Kami mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah lebih dari setengah tahun Jaehyun berteman dengan ku. Kami memang dekat. Di sekolah, kami selalu bersama-sama. Dan aku, cukup mengenali lelaki berlesung pipi ini.

Ia adalah anak kedua dari keluarga yang menyandang status sosial yang cukup tinggi. Ibu dan Ayahnya adalah pemilik _Departement Store_ yang cukup besar di Gangnam. Ia memiliki seorang kakak bernama Jung Soo Yeon yang sedang berkuliah di bidang manajemen bisnis. Jaehyun tidak memiliki banyak teman di sekolah. Ia hanya berteman dan akrab dengan ku. Tidak, dia tidak sombong! Ia biasa menerima ajakan teman sekelas lainnya untuk bermain futsal, basket, bola atau hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya selama aku ikut dengannya—aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, kita sampai." Ujar Jaehyun. Ya, kami akhirnya sampai di depan rumah ku. Jaehyun mengantar ku sampai ke depan rumah dengan selamat. Kalian tau? Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Jae, kau selalu mengantar ku pulang jalan kaki sedangkan rumah mu berlawanan arah dengan ku. Berhentilah, itu membuat mu lelah." Omel ku dengan kedua tangan yang aku lipat di depan dada. Ya, Jaehyun memang sering mengantar ku seperti ini. Setidaknya, ia melakukan ini 4 kali dalam kurun waktu 2 minggu.

"Membiarkan mu pulang sendirian malam-malam begini? Itu membuat ku tidak tenang. Ini berbahaya. Kau tau?" alasan dan pertanyaan yang sama setiap aku komplain soal hal ini padanya. Pertanyaan dan alasan yang sama yang selalu membuat ku jatuh, jatuh dan terus jatuh pada seorang Jung Jaehyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, biarkan aku memberi mu imbalan agar kita impas!" seru ku untuk mengalihkan pikiran ku untuk kembali normal.

Jaehyun tampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Ia kemudian menjentikan jari. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Jaehyun kemudian menyodorkan pipi kanannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk permukaan halus tersebut.

"Cium aku di pipi kanan dan kita impas."

DEGG!

Perkataan Jaehyun berhasil membuat jantung ku hampir melompat. Pipi ku benar-benar menjadi merah mungkin.

"A—apa? Ulangi? Aku masuk duluan. Eh!" astaga, kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini? Aku diam untuk menormalkan kinerja otak dan jantung ku.

"Ayo cepat! Kalau tidak, aku akan semakin sering mengantar mu pulang."Astaga! Jaehyun sepertinya benar-benar minta ku bunuh! Dengan perlahan aku berjinjit agar bisa mencapai pipi Jaehyun dan cup! Aku mencium pipinya dengan kilat dan aku sangat yakin kalau wajah ku sudah merah seperti udang rebus!

"Nah, kalau begini 'kan kita impas. Baiklah, sampai jumpa _bunny_." Ujar Jaehyun lalu berjalan santai dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukan ke saku kiri dan kanan. Aku memandang punggung kokoh Jaehyun yang semakin menjauh. Dan sialnya jantung ku masih saja berdetak tidak karuan.

"Jae hati-hati!" aku sedikit berteriak agar ia mendengar suara ku. Sebagai tanggapan, Jaehyun hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memberikan _Okay Sign_ menggunakan jari-jari panjang yang ia miliki. Aku membuka pagar lalu berlari ke dalam rumah secepat mungkin. Masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu lalu terduduk lemas menyandar pada benda tersebut.

"Hiks..."

Ya, aku menangis. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, aku menangis, karena orang yang sama. Karena Jaehyun. Untuk malam ini, aku menangis karena dua sebab. Pertama, aku senang, mungkin lebih tepatnya karena bisa mencium pipi Jaehyun untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan yang kedua, Aku sangat ingin mengungkapkan kebahagian ku. Tapi, Aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Tidak ada tempat di dunia ini yang akan menerima hal semacam perasaan ini. Disaat aku semakin jatuh, jatuh karena Jaehyun. Semakin jatuh kedalam harapan tanpa kepastian. Membuat perasaan ku semakin dalam. Membuat ku semakin merasa berdosa karena memiliki perasaan yang salah seperti ini walaupun menurut ku ini terasa sangat benar. Ayolah, laki-laki mana yang jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain? Jangan bercanda!

Saat ini, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Hanya satu kalimat pendek saja.

 _ **February**_

 _ **April 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016\. Spring**_

Doyoung berlari sekencang mungkin di koridor sekolah. Karena apa? Ia terlambat bangun! Ia sudah kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi dia harus mengikuti ujian agar bisa lulus SMA dan masuk universitas terbaik dengan beasiswa. Membuat Doyoung harus menambah jam belajarnya yang lumayan menguras tenaga. Di tambah lagi ia harus tetap profesional dalam berkerja. Itu sungguh mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra dan membuat tubuhnya sangat lelah. Pada akhirnya, Doyoung terkadang tidur larut dan bangun kesiangan seperti ini.

BRAKK!

Ia membuka pintu kelas dengan kuat. Membuat murid-murid yang sedang bercanda langsung terdiam dan hampir saja mengumpat karena ternyata yang datang adalah Doyoung. Bukan guru _killer_ mereka. Menyadari pandangan tajam tersebut. _namja bunny_ itu jadi tersenyum kaku dan sedikit membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan pelan menuju bangku di dekat jendela. Ia heran saat tidak menemukan Jaehyun di kelas. Bahkan tasnya juga tidak ada. Ia melirik ke jam dinding di atas _green board_ kelas dan di sana sudah menunjukan bahwa kelas jam pertama sudah masuk. Tapi, teman sebangkunya itu belum datang? Jarang sekali.

"Mark _,_ apa Jaehyun belum datang dari tadi?" tanya Doyoung pada orang yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Heum? Ya, Jaehyun belum datang. Mungkin dia telat atau tidak masuk." Jawab Mark kemudian melanjutkan acara bercandanya bersama Youngho dan yang lain. Doyoung heran, kenapa Jaehyun tidak masuk? Apa dia sakit? Tapi, Doyoung ingat betul bahwa tadi malam Jaehyun masih sehat-sehat saja.

"Kenapa Jaehyun tidak sekolah?"

...

Doyoung baru saja pulang berkerja. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dengan air hangat. Selang beberapa menit, Doyoung keluar dari ruangan kecil itu dengan piyama lengkap. Ia menuju dapur dan meraih segelas air putih.

GLUP!

Ia baru saja menghabis segelas penuh dan pikirannya belum tenang. Jaehyun benar-benar tidak masuk sekolah. Ia bahkan tidak menghubungi Doyoung sama sekali. Sangat tumben.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Doyoung hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas kaca di tangannya karena suara gedoran di pintu muka. Ia berpikir siapa yang datang bertamu malam-malam begini? Doyoung berjalan menuju pintu.

"Doyoung!" tepat ketika suara itu terdengar, ia menghentikan langkah.

"Jaehyun?" wajah Doyoung menjadi sedikit lebih cerah ketika mendengar suara yang ia sangat kenali.

"Doyoung! Buka pintunya!" suara Jaehyun sedikit berteriak. Jarang sekali ia seperti itu. Lagi pula, untuk apa bertamu ke rumah malam-malam begini? Doyoung meraih gagang pintu, membuka kuncinya dan menarik pintu agar terbuka.

"Jae—"

BRUK!

Jaehyun langsung roboh ke dekapannya. Membuat Doyoung terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba ini. Jaehyun tampak lemas sekali. Ia bahkan menutup matanya dan berceloteh tidak jelas dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Ugh! Kau mabuk Jae? Kau minum apa?!"

"Eungghh, Doyoung~" Lelaki ini benar-benar mabuk ternyata. Doyoung dapat melihat sebuah botol minuman beralkohol yang sudah kosong di tangan kanan pria tinggi ini. Dan Jaehyun benar-benar berbau minuman keras. Doyoung tidak punya pilihan lain. Jadi, ia membawa Jaehyun ke dalam rumah dan kalian tau? Tubuhnya benar-benar berat!

Ia membawa Jaehyun ke dalam kamar dan membaringkan pria tiang ini di atas kasur. Tidak lupa, Doyoung melepas sepatu _Nike_ abu-abu hitam Jaehyun dan juga mantel hangatnya. Membiarkan lelaki tersebut menggunakan baju rajut biru tua miliknya agar tetap hangat. Karena Doyoung yakin, di balik baju hangat tersebut, teman sekelasnya ini tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi.

Ia hendak bangun untuk menggantung mantel Jaehyun sebelum pria yang tengah mabuk itu menahan lengan Doyoung dan meminta untuk memangku kepalanya dengan paha Doyoung sebagai bantalan.

"Jaehyun..." Doyoung hendak menolak.

"Ku mohon, sekali ini saja." Jaehyun memohon dengan mata sayunya yang tampak lemas.

Pada akhirnya, Doyoung menurut. Lalu duduk di sisi Jaehyun dan lelaki itu segera meletakan kepalanya di atas paha Doyoung. Jaehyun tersenyum bahagia dan tenang dengan mata terpejam.

 _Jae, aku hanya tidak ingin jatuh semakin dalam pada mu. Sungguh._

Tanpa sadar, Doyoung menjatuhkan air matanya secara tiba-tiba di kening Jaehyun.

Jaehyun membuka mata sayunya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya kelilipan saja." Doyoung tidak ingin Jaehyun tahu alasannya.

"Begitukah? Kalau memang benar bagus lah. Aku tidak suka melihat mu bersedih."

Doyoung kaget. " _Wae_?"

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Kau, tidak boleh bersedih. Kau harus terus bahagia. Kau sudah banyak menanggung beban berat 'kan? Jadi, setelah atas semua yang kau tanggung dengan sabar, kau harus menjadi bahagia. Aku janji, aku tidak akan membuat mu sedih."

Doyoung menahan air yang ada di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis, ia harus kuat. Apa lagi, setelah mendengar perkataan Jaehyun barusan. Doyoung semakin berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia mendengar apa yang Jaehyun ucapkan tadi dengan jelas. Jaehyun tidak ingin melihat Doyoung bersedih.

"Doyoung."

"Eum?" Doyoung tidak tau sejak kapan ia mengelus-elus rambut cokelat tua Jaehyun.

"Tolong nyanyikan aku satu lagu." Pinta Jaehyun dengan lembut. Membuat Doyoung sedikit bingung pada awalnya.

"Kau ingin aku menyanyi lagu apa?"

"Apapun."

Doyoung mengangguk dan menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

 _ **Somewhere, over the rainbow.**_

 _ **Way up high**_

 _ **There's a land, that i heard of once, in a lulaby.**_

Jaehyun mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menikmati betapa indahnya suara merdu Doyoung dan sentuhan lembut di rambutnya.

 _ **Somewhere, over the rainbow.**_

 _ **Skies are blue.**_

 _ **And the dream, that you dare to dream, really do come true.**_

 _ **Somewhere, over the rainbow.**_

 _ **Blue bird fly.**_

 ** _Bird fly over the rainbow. Why, then why cant I?_**

"Kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu?" Jaehyun bertanya ketika Doyoung selesai.

Doyoung sedikit kaget ketika _namja_ itu bertanya. Ia kira, pria tinggi itu sudah terlelap tidur.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau alasannya?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

Awalnya, Doyoung sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. Akan tetapi, setahunya, kebanyakan orang tidak mampu mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika mereka sedang dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Sangat simpel. Karena lagu itu adalah lagu yang cukup cocok dengan ku. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku, sangat ingin pergi ke suatu tempat di atas pelangi. Aku sangat ingin kesana. Merasakan kebahagian sesungguhnya, dimana aku tidak harus menanggung beban hidup lagi. Karena aku, terkadang sangat-sangat lelah." Jawab Doyoung hingga satu tetes berhasil jatuh.

"Kau tahu Jae? Aku mencintai seseorang. Seseorang yang benar-benar salah. Seluruh dunia tidak akan pernah bisa menerima perasaan salah seperti itu. Dan itu, sangat menyakitkan."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pernah pergi menuju tempat yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

Doyoung tersenyum.

"Aku rasa, Tuhan belum mengizinkan ku. Ia masih ingin aku berperang melawan nafsu ku sendiri untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Karena Ia tau bahwa aku adalah orang kuat dan mampu untuk menanggung beban seperti ini. Hingga suatu saat nanti, Tuhan akan memberikan jalan pada ku menuju tempat di atas pelangi. Tanpa harus menanggung beban lagi." Jawab Doyoung. Ia bercerita terlalu banyak. Ya, terlalu banyak.

"Doyoung."

"Eh, _ne_?" Doyoung yang kaget dengan segera menghapus air matanya karena Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja bangun dan menatap wajahnya. Kemudian, lelaki itu menangkup kedua pipi Doyoung.

"Sampai saat itu tiba, aku berjanji, aku akan menemani mu. Sungguh."

 _ **February**_

 _ **September 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016\. Autumn**_

Ini pukul enam sore dan Jaehyun baru saja keluar dari rumahnya menggunakan motornya. Ia sedang melaju menuju sebuah tokoh kue yang beberapa hari lalu ia datangi bersama Doyoung. Setelah melalui jalan raya yang cukup padat, Jaehyun berhenti di tempat tujuannya.

"Permisi, pesanan kue ku sudah siap?" tanya Jaehyun pada seorang pegawai yang menjaga konter toko tersebut ketika ia sudah berada di dalam.

"Atas nama siapa?" pegawai itu balik bertanya.

"Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun. _Cake_ rasa stroberry." Jaehyun memberi nota yang ia miliki sebagai bukti. Pegawai itu mengecek buku catatan besar kemudian mengangguk. Ia meminta Jaehyun untuk menunggu sebentar. Dan setelah itu, ia kembali dengan sebuah _cake_ berukuran cukup besar berwarna pink stroberry dengan gambar angka 18 tahun dan tulisan seni 'selamat ulang tahun' di atasnya.

Setelah selesai di bungkus, Jaehyun membayar biaya pemesanan kue dan berjalan keluar.

"Oke, sekarang, bagaimana cara kau membawa kue ini Jaehyun?" tanya Jaehyun pada dirinya sendiri karena bingung. Ya, bingung sekali! Bagaimana bisa ia membawa kue seperti ini sembari mengendarai sepeda motor? Oke, Jaehyun memang pintar. Ia tidak mungkin jalan kaki ke cafe tepat waktu pukul setengah 7. Itu sangat jauh dari sini.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesana dan kemari mencari sesuatu. Kemudian, ia tersenyum cerah saat melihat halte bus. Akhirnya, Jaehyun meninggalkan motornya di parkiran toko roti tersebut dan berjalan menuju halte.

Setelah menunggu bus sedikit lama dan durasi yang di habiskan selama perjalanan menuju cafe, Jaehyun akhirnya berhenti di halte yang berbeda. Saat ia turun, Jaehyun mendapat telepon dari Ten.

"Ten, apa yang lain sudah siap?"

" _Ne. Kau dimana? Sebentar lagi jam istirahat pegawai. Kami menunggu mu."_

"Aku sudah dekat. Lewat pintu belakang kan? Tunggu aku disana!"

" _Okay. Aku akan bersembunyi dari Doyoung."_

...

"Ten dimana? Aku mau mengajaknya makan." Tanya Doyoung heran.

"Aku tidak tahu, Doyoung-ah." Jawab Taeil kemudian masuk ke ruang pegawai namun di hentikan saat mendengar suara teriakan Taeyong selaku bos mereka dari arah dapur. Membuat mata Taeil dan Doyoung membulat saat itu juga.

"DOYOUNG!"

" _Hyung_ , kenapa Taeyong _hyung_ meneriaki nama ku?" tanya Doyoung sedikit takut. Ia tidak pernah mendengar suara berat tersebut begitu keras seperti saat ini.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin kau melakukan kesalahan besar!" tuding Taeil. Membuatnya semakin takut bukan main.

"Cepat kesana!" tambahnya lagi. Membuat Doyoung segera berjalan menuju dapur dengan Taeil mengikuti dari belakang.

Clek!

CUSS! CUSS! PRITTT!

" _Saengil chuka hamnida! Saengil chuka hamnida! Saranghaneun Doyoungie~ Saengil Chuka Hamnida!"_

Doyoung kaget bukan main saat melihat seluruh pegawai mengelilinginya bahkan Taeyong juga ikut bernyanyi untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya hari ini. Mereka bahkan juga menggunakan topi kerucut seperti anak kecil dan beberapa ada yang membawa bingkisan kado.

"Ini semua?" tanya Doyoung heran.

" _Saengil chuka hamnida,_ Doyoungie~" Tiba-tiba Jaehyun datang dengan sebuah _cake_ yang cukup besar di atas tangannya dengan lilin angka 18 sedang menyala menghiasi kue itu. Ten juga datang dengan sebuah kado di tangannya. Membuat Doyoung kaget bukan main!

Sekarang, pria tinggi dengan lesung pipinya yang lucu sedang berdiri tepat di depannya.

" _Saengil chuka_." Ujar Jaehyun lembut. Doyoung sangat tersentuh. Semua orang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ayo, buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya." Tambah Jaehyun.

Doyoung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ia kemudian membuat permohonan dan setelah itu meniup lilin tersebut hingga padam. Membuat yang lain bersorak dengan gembira dan mendesak Doyoung untuk memotong kue. Doyoung ingat! Sangat ingat! 2 hari yang lalu kalau tidak salah. Jaehyun mengajaknya ke toko kue dan bertanya kira-kira apa _cake_ yang sangat lezat dan menarik. Lalu, Doyoung menunjuk sebuah _cake_ berwarna pink rasa stroberri sebagai pilihannya. Dan ternyata, _cake_ itu menjadi kue ulang tahunnya.

"Jaehyun."

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Doyoung.

" _Gomawo."_ Doyoung kemudian menyuapkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulut Jaehyun.

...

Lagi! Malam ini Jaehyun mengantar Doyoung pulang. Namun, sebelum itu, mereka harus mengambil sepeda motor yang Jaehyun tinggalkan di parkiran toko kue tadi sore.

"Jae, terima kasih banyak. Kau sampai harus meninggalkan motor mu sendiri."

Jaehyun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Itu bukan masalah. Selama kau senang, ini bukan masalah bagi ku."

Lagi! Jaehyun membuatnya jatuh lagi.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Oke, hehehe."

Mereka diam sesaat. Membiarkan suara ramainya lalu lintas Seoul yang begitu padat mengisi keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Jae."

"Hm?"

"Kita akan mengikuti ujian akhir di tingkat SMA dan setelah itu lulus. Apa kau sudah menentukan hal selanjutnya?" tanya Doyoung. Ia cukup penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Oh, belum. Kenapa? Kau bagaimana?" Jaehyun balik bertanya.

"Aku akan mengikuti test beasiswa sastra inggris di awal tahun depan."

"Itu bagus sekali. Sangat menyenangkan saat kita bisa memilih pilihan sendiri." Perkataan Jaehyun sukses membuat Doyoung menoleh ke arahnya saat itu juga.

"Maksud mu?"

Jaehyun menghela nafas gusar.

"Ayah dan Ibu menyuruh ku untuk kuliah bisnis agar bisa melanjutkan bisnis besar mereka. Sungguh, aku tidak suka hal itu. Mereka selalu membuat keputusan sendiri."

"Mereka hanya menginginkan kebahagian mu Jae." Doyoung menepuk-nepuk pundak kokoh pria tersebut.

"Fiuh, mereka selalu begitu."

Memang, Jaehyun terkadang sangat tidak menyukai pemikiran orang tuanya. Ah, atau mungkin memang lebih sering menentang, menolak dan tidak menyetujui keputusan orang tuanya. Ia sangat tidak menyukai itu.

 _ **February**_

 _ **December 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016\. Winter**_

Doyoung dan Jaehyun baru saja keluar dari gedung aula dengan wajah yang begitu cerah! Sangat-sangat cerah!

"Kita lulus!" teriak Jaehyun penuh kebahagiaan.

" _NE_!" jawab Doyoung tidak kalah antusias.

"Setelah ini, kita tidak harus menggunakan seragam lagi saat belajar!" ujar Jaehyun. Doyoung tersenyum senang dan mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Oh iya! Aku ada informasi yang harus aku sampaikan pada mu."

"Apa itu, Jae?"

"Tidak sekarang, nanti akan aku kabari oke? Ini sangat rahasia!" jawab Jaehyun.

"Eum, baiklah. Aku akan menunggunya." Jaehyun sedikit mendekat dan berbisik pada Doyoung.

"Ini tentang isi hati ku."

DEG

 _ **February**_

 _ **December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016\. Winter**_

Tadi malam adalah pertama kalinya Jaehyun mengabari Doyoung sejak tanggal 10 kemarin. Doyoung heran. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi. Biasanya, Jaehyun tidak akan telat untuk menghubunginya. Bahkan tidak akan lebih dari dua hari.

 _ **Doyoung, besok temui aku di Starbucks dekat toko roti yang biasa kita kunjungi. Oke?**_

Kira-kira, seperti itulah pesan yang Jaehyun kirimkan. Dan disinilah Doyoung, duduk diam menunggu Jaehyun datang dengan segelas kopi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Jaehyun datang. Doyoung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Jaehyun yang ternyata tidak datang sendirian.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama ya, maaf kami agak lama."

" _Gwenchana_. Kau tampaknya membawa seorang teman?" tanya Doyoung sembari tersenyum manis.

"Ah, iya!" seru Jaehyun.

"Perkenalkan, ini Yeri. Yeri—ya, perkenalkan. Ini Doyoung, yang aku pernah ceritakan pada mu."

" _Annyeong haseyo,_ aku Yeri. Senang sekali bertemu dengan mu Doyoung- _ssi_." Sapa Yeri lembut dan cantik.

" _Annyeong_ Yeri- _ssi._ Aku juga sangat senang." Doyoung balas menyapa.

"Ternyata benar apa yang Jaehyun ceritakan. Kau itu sangat manis."

" _Benarkah Jaehyun bercerita seperti itu tentang ku?"_

" _Geurae_? Ku rasa Jaehyun hanya bergurau saja." Sahut Doyoung.

" _Ani._ Kau memang manis." Bantah Yeri. Mereka tertawa setelah itu.

"Eum, Doyoung- _ah_ , kau masih ingat yang aku katakan saat kelulusan kemarin?" tanya Jaehyun. Doyoung menatap pria tersebut.

" _Ne_ , tentu saja." Doyoung agak gugup mengingat hal tersebut. Tapi, apa Jaehyun akan mengatakannya disini? Di depan orang-orang? Doyoung ingat betul. _Ini tentang perasaan ku—_ perkataan Jaehyun masih terngiang di otaknya.

 _Apa Jaehyun—_

"Soal itu, aku dan Yeri akan menikah. Ya, kami akan menikah."

DEG

Doyoung membeku, terdiam. Seolah nyawanya telah terbang terbawa angin dan kepalanya sudah terpenggal. Ia berusaha mencerna kembali setiap kata yang Jaehyun katakan.

KAMI AKAN MENIKAH. Menikah? Apa Jaehyun bercanda? Seolah kata 'menikah' adalah kata yang memiliki makna kedudukan yang sama dengan kata 'ya' atau 'tidak. Seolah kata 'menikah' adalah kata yang sepele. Dan Doyoung benar-benar kaget dan merasakan sakit. Bagaimana Doyoung tidak menyadarinya? Tidak menyadari bagaimana tangan Jaehyun dan Yeri saling menggenggam satu sama lain di atas meja.

"Kau tidak bercanda pada ku 'kan Jae?" tanya Doyoung memastikan.

" _Ne_!" tegas Jaehyun. Seolah sama sekali tidak ada hal yang perlu diragukan lagi.

Tes

Satu tetes mengalir indah di atas pipi Doyoung.

"Kenapa menangis Doyoung— _ssi_?" tanya Yeri khawatir.

"Ah? _Ani._ Aku begini karena sangat kaget mendengar berita membahagiakan sekaligus mengejutkan seperti ini. Maksud ku, ini sangat mengejutkan karena kita baru saja lulus SMA. Aku sampai terharu saking bahagianya. Selamat ya, aku sangat mendukung ini." Doyoung juga baru menyadari bahwa mereka juga sudah mengenakan cincin yang sama di jari masing-masing.

" _Ne,_ terima kasih, Doyoung- _ssi_." Respon Yeri.

"Ya, terima kasih, Doyoung _._ " Tambah Jaehyun.

Dan harapan yang Doyoung tanam dan pupuk selama bertahun-tahun kini berakhir sia-sia tidak lebih dari dalam waktu 10 menit. Membuat ia sadar bahwa memang sulit jika sudah mencintai orang yang salah.

 _ **February**_

 _ **January 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **2017\. Winter**_

Doyoung bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu bercermin di kamar mandi. Dapat ia lihat betapa kembang kedua mata sipitnya. Mirisnya lagi, mata itu kembali kembang untuk alasan yang sama. Yaitu, menangis. Lebih mengenaskan lagi karena ia menangis untuk orang yang sama, Jaehyun. Lebih menyedihkan lagi, ini bukanlah malam pertama kalinya ia menangis untuk Jaehyun. Sejak saat Jaehyun menyatakan bahwa ia akan menikah, Doyoung selalu menangis hampir di setiap malam. Membuatnya terlalu sering kehabisan tenaga karena menangisi orang lain.

Ini bukan masalah sepele. Ini bukan hal ringan. Disaat kau harus merelakan orang yang kau cintai yang bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa kau miliki. Disaat kau harus menahan beban ini sendirian tanpa ada orang yang akan menerima cerita mu.

Doyoung mengancingkan rapat tuxedonya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Jaehyun dan Yeri. Jaehyun memintanya untuk datang agar bisa ikut merasakan kebahagian yang ia serta keluarganya rasakan hari ini. Doyoung berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan rasa sakit yang seolah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia meraih sebuah payung bening dan berjalan keluar rumah.

...

"Doyoung! Kau datang? Syukurlah." Dapat Doyoung lihat bahwa Jaehyun sangat tampan dengan setelan pengantin prianya yang terlihat sangat berkelas dan menawan. Sosok pria ini bahkan masih bisa membuat Doyoung jatuh semakin dalam(lagi) entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Tentu saja aku datang, Jae." Doyoung tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa dengan mu? Kau tampak sedikit lemah." Tanya Jaehyun khawatir.

" _Gwenchanayo,_ aku hanya sedikit demam." Doyoung berusaha untuk kuat di hadapan Jaehyun. Ya, ia memang harus bersikap seperti itu.

...

Disinilah Doyoung sekarang. Duduk di bangku gereja paling belakang dan paling pojok di sebelah Ten. Melihat bagaimana Jaehyun berdiri tegap dengan senyumannya yang tampan. Menyaksikan bagaimana anggunnya Yeri berjalan menuju altar membawa sebuah bucket bunga di tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan sepanjang hingga siku. Serasi dengan gaun putihnya yang panjang hingga menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

Doyoung melihat semua itu dan ia mengenggam erat kain celana bagian pahanya. Berharap hal tersebut dapat mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit yang ia alami. Berharap dengan cara ini ia dapat mendapat kekuatan lebih untuk menahan air matanya yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

Sekarang, Jaehyun dan Yeri telah berhasil memasangkan cincin sebagai tanda pernikahan mereka ke jari masing-masing. Menandakan bahwa mereka harus menempuh hidup baru dengan bersama-sama, dengan langkah dan hati yang sama. Doyoung dapat melihat bagaimana mereka berdua menebar senyum bahagia satu sama lain.

"Jae..." Lirih Doyoung. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara dirinya sendiri. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

"Aku...mencintai mu."

Jaehyun dan Yeri 'pun berciuman diiringi dengan tepuk tangan para saksi hidup pernikahan tersebut.

 _ **February**_

 _ **January 22**_ _ **th**_ _ **2017\. Winter**_

Aku duduk dengan tenang di dalam gerbong kereta. Sengaja ku pesan tiket dengan level yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya agar aku bisa mendapatkan kesunyian. Aku masih duduk, tenang dan diam. Mendengar betapa merdunya suara kereta yang membawa ku semakin jauh dan jauh dari rumah dan Jaehyun.

Sengaja ku buka gorden jendela agar dapat melihat bagaimana indahnya salju turun dengan jumlah yang tak terhitung. Melihat bagaimana rumah-rumah sederhana dengan atap berselimut salju berbaris indah dan jangan lupakan cerobongnya yang mengepulkan asap.

Pasti hangat di dalam sana bukan?

Membuat ku merindukan banyak hal. Aku rindu Ayah dan Ibu, aku rindu Ten, aku rindu bagaimana indahnya kota Seoul, aku rindu bagaimana ramainya suasana cafe, aku rindu pada Jaehyun.

Aku rindu bagaimana ia menatap ku, memanggil ku dan membuat ku jatuh akan segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan dirinya. Membuat ku rasanya ingin sekali untuk memutar kereta kembali menuju pulang.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus tetap pergi. Aku tidak boleh kembali. Jaehyun sudah bahagia dan aku tidak boleh khawatir akan apapun dan harus ikut bahagia atas apa yang ia miliki sekarang.

Tidakkah menyenangkan melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia? Walaupun itu bukan dengan dirimu.

Terakhir, aku lelah menangis lagi seperti ini.

 _ **February**_

 _ **February 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **2017\. Winter**_

BRAKK!

Jaehyun hampir saja jantungan saat mendengar betapa keras Ayahnya memukul meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" tanya sang Ayah dengan begitu nyalang.

"Jaehyun, kau seharusnya bisa memperlakukan Yeri selayaknya seorang istri di perlakukan!" Ibunya 'pun ikutan menambah sang Ayah. Membuat Jaehyun semakin lelah dengan semua ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan." Suara Jaehyun berkesan dingin. Membuat kedua orang tuanya sedikit mewanti-wanti apa yang akan keluar selanjutnya.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil! Apa kalian puas?! Membuat ku semakin menderita seperti ini?! Memaksa ku menikahi seorang perempuan disaat aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya!" Suara Jaehyun akhirnya menjadi benar-benar tinggi.

"Jaehyun..."

"Apa?! Apa kalian belum puas? Apa kalian belum senang setelah memisahkan aku dan Doyoung seperti ini?!" Jaehyun menangis. Ya, ia benar-benar menangis.

"Dulu, kalian pasti ingat. Disaat aku dan Jaemin sudah sangat bahagia karena saling mencintai, kalian memisahkan kami. Ayah dan Ibu memaksa ku pindah sekolah dan benar-benar menyingkirkan Jaemin dari hidup ku."

"Lalu, hari itu, aku pergi dan kalian memerintahkan bawahan kalian untuk memberi ku pelajaran hingga aku nyaris mati di jalan. Namun, Doyoung datang. Ia menolong ku dengan tulus. Mungkin, jika ia tidak ada saat itu, aku sudah mati." Jaehyun diam untuk menormalkan deru nafas dan detak jantungnya.

"Saat itu, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya dan merahasiakan hal ini demi melindunginya. Dengan cara yang tidak langsung juga melukai hatinya setiap hari. Saat tau bahwa ia berada di sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah yang kalian usulkan, aku langsung menerimanya. Karena apa? Itu karena Doyoung."

Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat keras.

"Namun kini, kami terpisah oleh hal kejam seperti ini! Bagaimana bisa Ayah dan Ibu melakukannya!" Jaehyun benar-benar marah.

"Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mu Jaehyun." Timpal Ibunya.

"Tidak! Kalian melakukan hal ini karena kalian malu. Ya, kalian malu jika memiliki anak seperti ku! Ibu dan Ayah takut memiliki citra yang jelek karena anak lelaki satu-satunya ternyata adalah seorang pencinta sesama jenis! Kalian malu! Kalian hanya menutupi kebenaran dan tidak mau menerima ku apa adanya. Kalian takut tidak ada yang akan meneruskan usaha kalian. Itu!" tekan Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun! Jaga bicara mu!" bentak sang Ayah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya akan meledak seperti ini. Jaehyun terkekeh.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan pergi. Aku akan mencari Doyoung dan tolong urusi perceraian ku dengan Yeri." Jaehyun berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Jaehyun! Jangan bercanda! Reputasi keluarga kita bisa hancur!" Perkataan sang Ibu berhasil membuatnya tertegun. Bahkan, disaat seperti ini, kedua orang tuanya hanya memikirkan soal reputasi dan hal semacam itu?

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup dengan rapat.

 _ **February**_

 _ **February 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **2017\. Winter**_

Jaehyun sudah mencari Doyoung berhari-hari di Seoul. Mungkin, ia dapat menggambar peta kota Seoul dengan baik karena ia sudah mencari hampir ke setiap sudut kota ini.

Saat ia pergi ke rumah Doyoung. tetangganya hanya berkata bahwa Doyoung sudah pindah rumah dan rumah tersebut di biarkan kosong walaupun tetap masih milik remaja tersebut. saat Jaehyun bertanya kemana Doyoung pindah, mereka hanya menjawab bahwa Doyoung cuman bilang bahwa ia akan pindah ke kota yang jauh. Hanya itu saja.

Jaehyun benar-benar pusing mencari Doyoung. Sudah berhari-hari ia menyeret koper kesana kemari namun _namja bunny_ itu tetap tidak di temukan. Saat ini, Jaehyun tengah duduk di halte bus. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Doyoung kembali memenuhi otaknya. Membuat Jaehyun semakin rindu dan khawatir akan sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Doyoung, kau dimana?" lirih Jaehyun, ia memejamkan mata.

"Aku, sangat merindukan mu. Aku, sangat mencintai mu."

Kemudian, Jaehyun membuka mata secara perlahan kemudian bangkit dan kembali menarik kopernya. Namun, baru saja ia siap melangkah, ia dapat melihat Ten berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan kaget. Tiba-tiba saja ia berbalik hendak lari dari Jaehyun dan saat itu juga ia dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Kenapa kau niat berlari?"

"Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu." Elak Ten.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun soal menyembunyikan sesuatu." Jaehyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Membuat Ten mati kutu dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Kau pasti tau sesuatu 'kan?"

 _ **February**_

 _ **February 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **2017\. Winter**_

Jaehyun sedang duduk dengan tenang di dalam kereta. Lebih tepatnya, ia mencoba untuk menjadi tenang di saat semua pikirannya dan hatinya sedang sangat kalang kabut dan khawatir. Hampir setiap detik waktu yang ia lalui, hanya Doyoung yang ia pikirkan.

Ia melihat ke arah jendela dengan kaca yang sangat jernih. Salju sedang tidak turun dan Jaehyun lihat cuaca tampak lebih tenang. Membuat ia semakin yakin bahwa semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Ten menceritakan semuanya tadi. Tentang Doyoung yang sudah mencintai dan memupuk harapan bertahun-tahun. Tentang Doyoung yang selalu menangis di setiap malamnya karena Jaehyun. Tentang Doyoung yang selalu menahan segala rasa sakit dan beban yang ia rasakan.

Membuat Jaehyun semakin mencintai _namja bunny_ tersebut. Melihat betapa tulusnya hati yang ia miliki.

"Doyoung, tunggu aku ku mohon."

Jaehyun sedang dalam perjalan menuju Busan menumpang sebuah kereta. Kereta yang sama dengan Doyoung pernah gunakan. Ten bercerita bahwa Doyoung pindah ke Busan untuk menghindari Jaehyun dan berusaha melupakan cintanya. Ten tidak tahu alamat rumah sahabtnya itu, ia hanya tau bahwa Doyoung tinggal di perumahan sederhana dan kecil tidak jauh dari universitas tempat ia kuliah.

Setelah melalui berjam-jam perjalan, Jaehyun akhirnya sampai di Busan. Kota kedua terbesar setelah Seoul di Korea. Segera setelah turun, ia langsung pergi membawa kopernya mencari Doyoung tak tentu arah.

Saat ini, Jaehyun tengah berjalan di tepi jalan raya yang tidak terlalu padat. Ia sangat lelah. Kakinya terasa sangat sakit setelah berjalan entah kemana saja hampir seharian. Tangannya juga sangat pegal karena lelah membawa koper yang beirisi keperluannya.

Namun, semua itu sirna saat melihat seseorang yang sudah ia cari-cari selama ini tepat ada di seberang sana. Terlihat sedang menunggu bus datang.

"DOYOUNG! DOYOUNG!"

Doyoung yang sedang duduk di kursi halte tampak sangat terkejut saat melihat Jaehyun ada di seberangnya. Jaehyun tampak melambaikan tangan padanya. Tidak tahu, sungguh Doyoung tidak tahu apa-apa kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia menggerakan kakinya berlari menyebrangi jalan menuju Jaehyun.

Jaehyun seolah tidak dapat bergerak saking bahagianya dapat menemukan Doyoung ada di depan mata berlari ke arahnya. Ia sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang telah memberi kesempatan untuk bertemu Doyoung lagi.

BRUAAKKKKK!

Dan kakinya serasa menghilang, persendiannya serasa lepas dan jantungnya terasa seperti di tusuk seribu jarum saat melihat bagaimana tubuh ramping Doyoung tertabrak truk kemudian terhempas dan terguling di jalan bersimbah darah di kepala dan lengannya.

"DOYOUNG!" Jaehyun membuang kopernya.

Ia berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah Doyoung. Meraih tubuh merah dan lemah tersebut. Jaehyun panik saat melihat bagaimana bagian jalan tersebut menjadi merah karena darah yang keluar dari tubuh dan kepala Doyoung. Semuanya menjadi lebih buruk saat melihat Doyoung bahkan tidak membuka matanya saat Jaehyun memeluknya erat.

"Doyoung, kita sedang tidak di kelas drama! Jangan bercanda! Hey, bangunlah. Aku mohon." Jaehyun menepuk-nepuk pipi kenyal Doyoung.

"Hey, jangan seperti ini, kau baik-baik saja kan? Buka mata mu. Kita baru saja bertemu loh. Akting mu bagus sekali. Bagaimana jika kau jadi aktor saja? Jangan sastrawan. Kekeke." Jaehyun masih berusaha menyadarkan Doyoung hingga air matanya mulai jatuh.

"Heyyy cantik, bangunlah. Ada aku. Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun. Heyy~" suaranya kini bergetar. Air matanya terus jatuh hingga ke pipi Doyoung. Ia terdiam sejenak saat melihat bagaimana dada Doyoung sudah tidak bergerak naik turun lagi.

"Hiks, hiks. Doyoung, jangan membohongi ku. Jangan bercanda seperti ini." dengan perlahan Jaehyun menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium kening Doyoung yang begitu dingin dengan sangat lama.

 _ **February**_

 _ **February 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **2017\. Winter**_

Ini sudah tiga hari sejak Doyoung pergi. Aku berjalan lunglai menuju sebuah rumah kecil. Kaki ku serasa benar-benar lemah. Aku meraih sebuah kunci kecil dan membuka pintu rumah yang tampak terawat. Aku masuk.

Kosong

Itu yang aku rasakan. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah pintu yang lain dan membukanya. Ini pasti kamar Doyoung. Ya, aku yakin. Di dalamnya terdapat poster idola kesukaannya, EXO. Wah, Doyoung pasti tidak kesepian 'kan saat aku tidak ada? Kalian bisa lihat begitu banyak item EXO disini.

Aku mendudukan diriku di kasur dengan seprai biru muda polos. Membuka laci di nakas dan aku lihat berbagai macam benda ada disana. Foto-foto kami. Ia masih menyimpannya.

Aku melihat foto-foto itu satu per satu. Hingga sebuah foto terakhir. Ini saat kami sedang berbaring di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran. Doyoung terlihat sangat cantik dan Aku sangat tampan. Kami sempurna bukan? Dan oh! Ada tulisan di belakangnya.

" _ **Jaehyun, aku mencintai mu" Itu adalah kalimat pendek yang selalu ingin aku katakan namun aku tidak pernah cukup berani. Jika suatu saat nanti tidak ada kesempatan, ku harap ini akan mewakilinya.**_

 _ **Aku mencintai mu, Jung Jaehyun.**_

Lagi, aku menangis. Karena Doyoung. Aku tidak pernah secengeng ini. Aku kuatkan diri ku lalu berjalan keluar. Dimana aku menemukan sepeda berwarna biru tua bercampur putih. Pasti Doyoung sering menggunakan ini saat ia pergi.

Ku bawa benda ini keluar, dan ku kunci pintu rumah. Ku engkol sepeda ini. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai ku dengan lembut. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika Doyoung ikut, bukan? Namun, aku merasakannya. Ya, aku merasakan Doyoung disini.

Jadi, aku memejamkan mata ku agar tangannya yang melingkar di perut ku semakin terasa. Sangat menyenangkan. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh ku serasa terbang menuju angkasa.

Hal terakhir yang aku dengar adalah suara benda bertabrakan dengan sangat kuat dan suara gaduh orang-orang dan juga langkah kaki yang mendekat. Semuanya putih. Itu yang ada di mata ku.

Aku rasakan kaki ku semakin terangkat dan tubuh ku semakin ke atas menuju pelangi yang ada di langit.

Doyoung, kau ingat soal tempat di atas pelangi yang kau nyanyikan? Tempat dimana semua beban kita akan hilang. Tempat dimana kita akan bahagia. Tempat dimana kita tidak perlu lagi memikul semua ini.

 _Aku datang._

 **END**

 _Bukankah ini akhir yang bahagia? Bahagia dalam cara yang berbeda_.


End file.
